


Спасение рядового Снарта

by yanek



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Adventures, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: Безумная история спасения Леонарда Снарта из одной далекой удивительной эпохи.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Пост 1-ый сезон
> 
> По заявкам с фб-инсайда: 1) спасти Снарта; 2) обыграть, что кто-то из команды не в курсе его отношений с Миком

После того как Кендра покидает команду ради новой жизни со своим вечным возлюбленным, Рэй справляется с болью лучше, чем ожидал. Отчасти дело в работе — у мироздания слишком много тайн, чтобы тратить время на глупые сожаления, несбыточные грезы или жалость к себе. Да и что такое разбитое сердце, когда волшебное разделенное на двоих время, в семидесятых двадцатого века (где он помог назвать Билла Гейтса — Биллом!) все-таки было. Но главная причина — другие члены экипажа. Его любимая осталась жива и здорова, но не всем из них повезло.

Так, по Рипу — их капитану, — незаметно, что оставленная надежда спасти семью сильно на него повлияла. Но Рэй и сам был на его месте,и никто не догадывался, насколько сильно он переживал смерть жены до первого собранного им для защиты невинных костюма «Атома». Поэтому Рэй вглядывается, ищет перемены и замечает их — Рип становится более открытым, человечным и внимательным к другим, пусть и посвящает жизнь новой цели.  
Сара, пережившая смерть сестры, тоже скрывает свое горе, но не так умело. В первое время она много и тяжело молчит, как тогда, когда только вернулась из Нанда Парбат. Она пугает всех неожиданными появлениями, забывая обозначать свое присутствие, перестает смеяться, почти не шутит. И так до тех пор, пока однажды Лиза Снарт не проникает на корабль, чтобы вытрясти из них правду о пропавшем брате. После встречи с ней Сара снова начинает говорить, улыбаться, и пусть иногда пугающе глубоко задумывается о своем, выражение ее лица в эти моменты едва ли можно назвать горьким. А ведь девушки всего-то обнялись и оплакали потери вместе.

На Джекса короткая встреча с отцом влияет положительно, хотя спасти того оказалось невозможно. Джекс становится самоуверенным, уже меньше боится ударить в грязь лицом, что временами сильно раздражает профессора, конечно же.

Хуже всех справляется Мик, в сентиментальность которого никто не верил. Между миссиями он часто запирается у себя, чтобы поухаживать за крио-пушкой Снарта, прикладываясь к бутылке, или смотрит фотокарточки, сделанные для него Гидеон. И никем и ничем не пытается заполнить образовавшуюся пустоту. Остальные члены команды по очереди пробуют говорить с ним, но неловкие мучительные беседы ни к чему не приводят. Только Штейна, который рассказывает ему, как Снарт переживал, оставив его позади в том проклятом лесу, Мик выслушивает до конца, а не гонит прочь. А потом заставляет пить с собой до утра, без всякого уважения к пожилому возрасту. После этого случая, посовещавшись, они решают оставить его в покое. И когда спустя пару месяцев Мик просит у Гидеон дать ему приемник для возможного сигнала несуществующего маячка, вроде того благодаря которому сам Рэй призывал Вейврайдер, они сдаются совсем. Мик явно не собирается играть в День Сурка, вновь и вновь возвращаясь назад во времени туда, где может увидеть друга живым. И остальным приходится смириться.

***

Чудеса почему-то всегда выбирают довольно неудобное время, чтобы случиться. Так Рэй наслаждается спокойным сном, когда его без всякого уважения будит кто-то огромный, горячий и трясущийся.  
— Р... ри? — успевает опознать Мика Рэй, как и зацепить краем глаза горящие на циферблате цифры: три часа ночи по внутреннему времени Вейврайдера. До того как его все также бесцеремонно вытаскивают из теплой постели и, невзирая на вялые попытки сопротивления, силком тащат по коридорам. Рэй успевает продумать пять возможных причин. Самая правдоподобная — крепко выпившему Мику понадобился собутыльник, самая невероятная — слушатель. Идея о приемнике, поймавшем сигнал, просто не приходит ему в голову, но тем не менее, он видит своими глазами пульсирующую точку на зеленом табло прибора, когда оказывается в каюте Мика.

— Глюк системы? — угрожающе спрашивает Мик, и Рэя словно подбрасывает в воздух. Он бросается проверять устройство со всех сторон, но то совершенно точно исправно, и не теряет координаты даже после выключения. К слову, делать подобное, не предупредив Мика, оказывается ужасной ошибкой. Он сразу вцепляется Рэю в шею, чтобы придушить, и драгоценные секунды, как и нервные клетки, уходят на сдавленные объяснения.

Убедившись, что цифры никуда не собираются исчезать, и Рэй их записал трижды, и верно, Мик мчится за кэпом, едва не снося собой двери и почти улыбаясь. Потому у Рэя никак не получается заставить себя остановить его и объяснить, что сигнал может быть чем и кем угодно еще, от пиратского судна до очередной аномалии в потоке времени, да и шея болит уже достаточно. Рип, вошедший в каюту своими ногами, тоже молчит поначалу. Но, когда вслед за отчаянно зевающими Джексом и Штейном, Мик приводит и растрепанную Сару, которая, наверняка приняла резкое пробуждение за атаку и сопротивлялась куда активней его, подает голос:

— Мик, я понимаю вашу радость, но это невозможно даже статистически.  
Мик кивает на Штейна:  
— А два-в-одном насколько возможен статистически?  
— Один ноль, — совершенно глупо подытоживает вслух Рэй, но даже не успевает пожалеть о своей несдержанности толком, как Сара подхватывает:  
— Два ноль. Мы обязаны проверить. — Она обращается к Рипу:  
— Что мешает тебе проверить из какого времени идет сигнал? — Тот кивает,и Гидеон выдает пугающий набор цифр и букв. Глаза Рипа от удивления становятся больше:  
— Но это невозможно! Никто никогда не возвращался во времени назад далеко! Там нельзя выжить!  
— Где? — угрожающе спрашивает Мик, и Гидеон выдает им понятную картинку. С огромным динозавром, смиренно жующим верхушку пальмы.  
— Всегда мечтал побывать в Парке Юрского периода! — снова объявляет вслух Рэй, и все смотрят на него как на идиота, конечно же, но отмирают. Эффект, которого он и добивался.  
Рип командует:  
— Готовьтесь к прыжку. Гидеон, проложи курс.

И новая миссия начинается. Рэй называет ее «Спасти рядового Снарта!», но оставляет это при себе.

***

Огромный зеленый неистовый мир поражает воображение даже на расстоянии. Особенно ждущей повсюду опасностью. Уже при посадке их пытается сбить существо, очень похожее на птеродактиля, и шутка Рэя:  
— Так, летать «Атом» здесь не будет! — пропадает втуне. Все как-то подавлены открывшейся мощью, кроме Мика, разумеется. Он, прихватив обе пушки — и свою, и Снарта, — стоит возле выход, всем видом выражая нетерпение:  
— Ну, чего там, кэп? Его прям щас какой-нибудь завр может жрать!  
Рип смотрит на Мика с сомнением:  
— Вы не собираетесь вооружиться чем-то более серьезным?  
— Динозавры горят хуже, чем всё остальное? — ядовито интересуется тот, и неожиданно профессор Штейн решает загородить собой выход.  
Что ж, приятно знать — не у одного тебя проблемы с выбором подходящих моментов.  
— Вот, что мы не обсудили! — восклицает профессор, воздевая к потолку руки. Джекс прикрывает ладонью лицо. — Сознаете ли вы все величие момента и груз ответственности, лежащий на наших плечах? По незнанию мы можем стать причиной уничтожения целых видов!   
Мик мягко отодвигает профессора со своего пути с более чем странной фразой:  
— Уже стали, док.  
— Простите... Каких?  
— Хранителей времени. Остался только один. И он очень сильно рискует! Хантер! Ну же!  
— Подождите с угрозами, мистер Рори. Гидеон удалось просканировать местность, где находится источник сигнала, и это действительно человек!  
Мик закатывает глаза и, стоит шлюзу начать открываться, быстро выбирается наружу. Извне раздается торжественный рык. Пока что Мика. И стоит остальным потянуться следом — причина становится очевидной. Вокруг невыносимо жарко и удушающее влажно, что изумляет почти также, как и виды. С высоты полета Вейврадера «доисторический» мир казался игрушечным, ненастоящим, пусть и поражал. Но в двадцати шагах от выводка испачканных в какой-то тине крошечных динозавриков он становится оглушающе реальным.  
— Смотрите, да они же по цвету как листья салата! — радостно вопит Джекс и быстро оказывается возле ближайшего, протягивая к нему руки под стоны профессора.  
— Ох. А я-то боялся здесь не будет никого меньше нас! — говорит Рэй Рипу с Сарой и вдруг замечает, что те стали как-то необычно скованы и смотрят в сторону, где скрылся Рори. Рори, прямо сейчас мчащийся к кораблю большими скачками. Его:  
— Валим! — почти заглушают звуки падающих деревьев. Первыми с места трогается стайка динозавриков и пара поваленных стволов. Потом Джекс, и только тогда они видят, кто преследует Мика.  
— Кажется, корабль надо переставить туда, где на него не смогут наступить, — подытоживает Рип и все они стремительно возвращаются на Вейврайдер, прежде чем Ти-Рэкс сминает полянку одной лапой.

***

Отдышавшись, команда переходит к разработке плана сразу после традиционных обвинений друг друга во всех грехах. Что ж, девять месяцев назад это занимало намного больше времени. Сейчас Рип всего лишь выговаривает Мику, Штейн — Джексу, а Сара, должно быть, желая добавить происходящему иронии — ему, громким шепотом:  
— Ты забыл взять костюм.  
— Ничего подобного! — ее брови танцуют и, спустя одно размытое движение рук, Сара показывает костюм «Атома».  
— О, нет!  
— О, да!   
Рип прерывает минуту полную острейшего стыда, выйдя в центр их зала для совещаний, ну или препирательств, совещаний-препирательств:  
— Попрошу вашего внимания! В этот раз мы сначала проведем всестороннюю разведку, вместо того чтобы глупо рисковать своими жизнями! И транспортом!  
— И как долго мы будем ее вести? — спрашивает Мик, но уже без прежней угрозы. То есть ее уровень понижается процентов на пятнадцать. Сара, добравшаяся до панели управления, отвечает вместо капитана:  
— Недолго. Пока у нас есть дроны. Еще одного только что съела кочка, при чем не та, на которую я ставила. А на другого прямо сейчас смотрит жаба, покрытая мехом и кажется... Да, сигнал потерян. Какой прекрасный мир! Серьезно, мне нравится!  
— Он нравится вам, пока вы в безопасности, мисс Лэнс. Еще раз — для прямой разведки снаружи слишком агрессивная среда! — Мик тяжело вздыхает и перекладывает свой огнемет поудобней:  
— Кэп, если не хочешь, чтобы среда стала агрессивной и внутри, выпусти меня. Можно одного, я готов.  
— Глупо умереть? — Мик салютует ему оружием. И продолжает:  
— Хотите — сидите здесь. На приборы смотрите, всё польза. Там же видно сигнал, да?  
Сара кивает:  
— Он не пропал, всё такой же четкий.  
— Вот. Да и какая-нибудь хреновина может показать, где торчат самые здоровые твари.  
— Но я!.. — кажется, Сара не хочет оставаться на корабле, чтобы все все веселье досталось другим .  
— ... очень опасна против людей, но не против здоровых зубастых ящериц, — заканчивает за нее фразу Мик. — И если тебя это утешит — кэп снаружи был бы еще бесполезнее.  
— Эй! — возмущается Рип, и Сара всё-таки кивает понимающе.  
— Я пойду! — Подает голос Рэй и то, что Мик изображает удивление, а не удивляется по-настоящему, заставляет его гордиться собой. Самую чуточку. Но длится это недолго. Стоит сказать:  
— Ведь в мире больших меньше всего внимания привлекают самые крохотные! — и Мик закатывает глаза:  
— Отлично, со мной отправится Тинкербелл. Кто-то еще?  
— Профессор! — Джекс тычет Штейна в плечо.  
— Что? Я даю вам шанс сделать выбор самостоятельно! Высказаться самому. Разумеется, я за! Не дело бросать товарища!  
Рип вздыхает и обводит их всех тяжелым взглядом:  
— Ладно. Мы с Сарой останемся здесь, и приглядим за приборами. Удачи! — И после этой кратчайшей в истории их корабля напутственной речи, они снова отправляются во враждебный мир, высаживаясь на этот раз в другой части леса, немного ближе к таинственному источнику сигнала.

***

Скоро выясняется, что пробиться отсюда к нему почти невозможно — сверху место, откуда идет сигнал, закрыто скалой, снизу слишком много зелени, но Мик всё равно пытается проложить дорогу, прямо сквозь чудовищно-густые заросли, используя для этого крио-пушку. Рэй скучает, паря рядом и наблюдая за висящим над их головами Фаерштормом, который руководит их «крио-вырубкой» сверху, пока не проходит час. После он встает во весь свой пятидюймовый сейчас рост на плечо Мика, которое даже двигаясь,оказывается безопасней, чем остальные поверхности вокруг, и обращается к товарищам:  
— Кхм-кхм!  
Мик ломает ногой очередную ледяную преграду, только что бывшую лесом, и косится на него. Под этим взглядом не приказать костюму уменьшиться очень трудно, но Рэй удерживается от соблазна и твердо продолжает:  
— Пора признать это! Он, — самоубийственную идею уточнять, что «он» вовсе необязательно Снарт, Рэй успешно побарывает, — в недоступной точке.  
Мик вопреки ожиданиям не злится, а довольно улыбается:  
— Ага. Хитрый ублюдок.  
Уставший Фаершторм опускается рядом с ними и озвучивает то, что побоялся сказать Рэй голосом Штейна. У Джекса при том такое лицо, словно он бы с радостью заткнул себе рот, но не может:  
— Мы так и не обсудили возможность того, что сигнал оставил вовсе не мистер Снарт..  
— Потому что обсуждать нечего, проф, — Мик валит ногой очередное исполинское дерево. — Я чувствую. Как пацан, — он кивает на Джекса, — тебя, когда ты далеко. Связь или типа того. Когда я был Кроносом, находил вас благодаря ей пару раз. — Он отворачивается, решая как ловчее одолеть очередную преграду, и Рэй все-таки видит, как Джекс затыкает себе рот ладонями. На прорвавшееся:  
— Логичнее предположить... — Мик даже не оглядывается.  
Рэй восторженно подводит итог:  
— Какая впечатляющая дружба все-таки.

Сара странно хихикает в микрофон.

***

Вместе с деревьями приходится заморозить и первого динозавра, не особо крупного, но весьма утыканного клыками, зубами и когтями, и что чем является в этой мешанине биологическая загадка. Потом Мик останавливается, чтобы взобраться по ледяной скульптуре повыше. И какое-то время задумчиво смотрит вдаль, сдвинув очки, прежде чем заменить крио-пушку на огнемет.  
— Мик, что ты?.. — успевает спросить Рэй и струя пламени устремляется к земле, едва не задев его.  
— Здороваюсь! — кричит Мик. — Если мы не можем прийти к нему, пусть он попробует добраться до нас!   
Он оказывается прыжком на земле, поливая всё огнём. Так как вокруг в основном их ледяная дорога, пар быстро становится плотным облаком, которое прежде чем подняться вверх, обволакивает их самих.  
— Очень умно, чувак! — возмущается Джекс, когда ему удается их найти в тумане.  
— А то! — соглашается Мик и вцепляется ему в плечо. — И мы умеем летать, пацан. А вон та скала кажется подходящей, чтобы дождаться, когда Снарт притащит сюда свою задницу! — Джекс стонет, Мик обхватывает его за шею, намекая, что может и на руки забраться, и Рэй вмешивается, подхватывая его с другой стороны.

После этого, пугая жутких динозавроптиц, они взмывают вверх диковинной фигурой. И едва не срываются вниз, когда на горизонте возникает первый привлеченный сигналом гость — уже знакомый им по почившей полянке.  
— Может, хорошенько поджарим ящерицу прямо отсюда? — добродушно предлагает Мик, и тут они замечают то, что не увидели при первой встрече — надпись на боку чудовища крупными английскими буквами: «Мистер Зеленый». И ниже шрифтом чуть поменьше «собственность Л.С.», всё равно прекрасно различимым отсюда.

Мик так смеется, что они едва не срываются вниз, и уже после приземления на выбранную им скалу, радостно перескакивая от камня к камню в поисках лучшего обзора, поясняет:  
— У него был такая игрушка в детстве, подписанная, чтобы не уволокли.  
Эфир заполняет звонкая тишина.

***

Следующие два часа только Мик занят наблюдением. Остальные, допустив невозможное, пытаются как-то его объяснить. Особенно упорствует Рип:  
— Но тогда чем оставил надпись?  
— Гигантской ручкой, конечно же, — отвечает Сара, которую его бесконечные вопросы, судя тону порядком утомили. Рип ее реплику игнорирует:  
— И как он мог выжить без инструментов, без!.. Вот оно!  
— О, нет, — стонет Сара.  
— Пост хранителей времени! У самого истока! Самый первый и потому!..  
— Самый секретный. Мы поняли, кэп.  
— Но странно, что мистер Снарт использует для связи с нами технологию мистера Палмера, а не собственные наработки хранителей времени.  
— И откуда он его взял? — вставляет мучивший его вопрос Рэй. И Мик, лежащий с биноклем у глаз, обращает на них внимание:  
— Спер, конечно.  
— Но когда и как? — спрашивает Рэй, Мик смотрит на него как на идиота, и опять прикладывает бинокль к глазам. Рипу в голову приходит очередная идея:  
— На корабле есть репликатор! Он мог сделать копию чего угодно, уменьшить с помощью костюма «Атома» и носить с собой!  
— Но для этого надо было знать...  
— Та прогулка в две тысячи тринадцатый. Я чувствовал, она не сможет не повлиять на будущее!..  
— Тогда спасибо, что решился, кэп, — бросает Мик и вдруг Рип повышает голос настолько, что Рэю хочется выбросить свой наушник:  
— Вы ему сказали!  
Мик дергает плечом:  
— Нет. Но видок у меня был говорящий.  
— Точно! Шрамы! Возраст!.. Как я не подумал!..   
Сара хихикает на фоне, и тут Мик подскакивает на месте, едва не падая с края скалы:  
— Он здесь. Он здесь! — И начинает пытаться спуститься вниз своими силами, несмотря на отвесную стену и пугающее количество километров до земли. Рэй снова подхватывает его под руку и видит, как там, далеко внизу, среди зелени мелькают белые вспышки, и как по верхушкам деревьев идет рябь — от рёва.  
— Не дрейфь, Тинкербелл! — бросает Мик, и вцепившись второй рукой в Фаершторма сбрасывает себя вниз вместе с ними.

***

Время начинает идти иначе. Становится плотней и чрезвычайно заполненным событиями.  
Сначала их пытается сбить стая летающих динозавров. Мелких, всего-то с мопед. Фаершторм отвлекает их на себя, и Рэю приходится тащить стреляющего из огнемета Мика одному, при том увеличиться он не успевает, и полет превращается в замедленное лианами падение. Некоторые из них оказываются плотоядными — Мик щедро раздает пинки, затрещины и, возможно, откусывает одной из «лиан» голову, если это, конечно же, не игры перевозбужденного воображения Рэя. До земли они долетают клубком, чтобы тут же оказаться в болоте. Расписной бок «Мистера Зеленого» видно отсюда во всей его доисторической красоте, и Рэй позволяет себе по этому поводу просторечное грубое выражение.

Мик после приземления продолжает мчаться к цели, игнорируя преграды. И останавливается только, чтобы развернуться и что-то проорать. Смысл доходит до Рэя не сразу.  
— Покажи ему свой супер-армрестлинг, дубина!  
И, не давая себе времени подумать, он нажимает на кнопку увеличения. Кажется, его подбадривают Сара и Рип, вспышки снарядов Фаершторма проносятся над головой и у ног «Мистера Зеленого», к которому бежит Мик, скачет какая-то темная фигурка, но Рэй ни в чем не уверен. Он слишком занят, пытаясь справиться с уже знакомым ужасом превращения, головокружением и переменами в восприятии. Его дыхание становится чудовищно громким, зрение размывается, и в каждой клеточке тела словно бы происходит мини-взрыв, что с научной точки зрения, конечно же, совершенно не так, но довольно ясно передает его ощущения. Он едва успевает твердо встать на ноги и понять, какие из пятен перед ним чем являются, когда «Мистер Зеленый» при виде новой цели — гораздо более понятной и близкой по размерам и, возможно, сочной, — бросается к нему.

Огромная пасть кровожадно распахивается, и Рэй удерживает её челюсти разомкнутыми, заставляя тварь оставаться на месте. Мышцы всего его тела напрягаются, сочленения костюма и те гудят от чудовищной нагрузки. Желтые глаза хищника мерцают в каких-то жалких метрах от щитка шлема и оказываются намного страшней, чем лишенные разума глаза робота, с которым он бился в похожих обстоятельства. Но самое ужасное в том, что Рэй не может ничего поделать. Одно усилие рук или одно нажатие кнопки увеличения — и «Мистер Зеленый» лопнет как игрушка. Но это живое существо, и Рэй не может себя заставить, не может убить его, хотя руки уже дрожат, а внутренний интерфейс костюма заливают красные огни тревоги.

«Зеленый» рычит, топает и готов завалиться на бок, лишь бы освободиться. Его хвост с силой ударяет в плечо, и вдруг Рэй чувствует холод одной ногой, жар другой, и видит Фаершторма, который становится клубком энергии, всасывает ее же, и посылает в спину монстра. Тот с громким обиженным рыком начинает завалиться в бок, ломая деревья и разрывая метры земли когтями. Рэй отпускает его, придерживая за голову так, чтобы «Мистер Зеленый» не навредил себе, и облегченно выдыхает, убедившись — чудовище всё ещё живо, просто обездвижено.

И только после он начинает уменьшаться.

В наушнике торжествующе кричат Сара и Рип. Джекс пытается сделать селфи на фоне поверженного ящера, но Штейн бьет его по рукам — выглядит, это будто Фаершторм пытается отобрать телефон сам у себя. А сияющий широченной улыбкой Мик идет мимо их всех навстречу Снарту. Теперь в том, что это Снарт нет никаких сомнений — та же коротко-стриженная макушка с проседью, те же очки, та же самодовольная усмешка, только одежда немного другая и почему-то отливает зеленым. Друзья замирают друг напротив друга, обнимаются, и когда Рэй уже готов воскликнуть:  
— Аллилуйя! — улыбки на их лицах гаснут, и они начинают целоваться. И это не кроткое прикосновение губ к губам, а полное страсти действо, которое сам Рэй никогда не стал бы исполнять на публике. А возможно, и в спальне.  
Джекс свистит. Сара улюлюкает.  
Никто кроме него больше не удивлен.  
— Вы знали?  
— Ты видел, как они друг на друга смотрят? — спрашивает Сара. Джекс многозначительно хмыкает, одновременно со Штейном. Рип довольным тоном отвечает, что читал досье.

А поцелуй тем временем становится и вовсе неприличным, и Рэй отворачивается к побежденному динозавру. Сара, следившая за происходящим с камеры в его костюме, тут же начинает возмущаться. Но несмотря на увещевания, Рэй продолжает смотреть себе под ноги и заодно перестраивать картину мира с учетом нового факта, пока Мик не привлекает общее внимание окриком:  
— Эй! Уже можно.   
Когда Рэй оглядывается, эти двое просто стоят рядом. У Мика такое лицо, словно он сорвал джек-пот. У Снарта обычная ехидная мина.  
— Здравствуйте, профессор. Йоу, Джекс. Рип, Сара, приятно слышать. Привет, бойскаут.  
— Привет, ммм, вор?  
— А... Догадались, значит.  
— Конечно. Мы же гении! — восклицает Рэй, Мик криво улыбается в ответ, а Рип пользуется паузой, чтобы начать закидывать Снарта вопросами.  
— Но как?.. Откуда?.. Где?..  
— Проще один раз показать, чем объяснять. К тому же там есть вещи, которые я бы хотел забрать. Пойдемте. — Это он говорит всем кроме Мика, которого берет за запястье, и ведет за собой. Тот задает всего лишь один вопрос:  
— Как долго?  
— Достаточно, чтобы прежние наши сроки показались короткими. Сколько прошло у вас?  
— Полгода.  
— И как далеко остановка в две тысячи тринадцатом?  
— Столько же.  
Снарт останавливается, и опуская запястье Мика, обхватывает его ладонь. Тот сжимает свои пальцы плотней и кажется, на его скулы набегает румянец.  
Сара умиляется, а Рип, не выдержав, задает последний вопрос:  
— Мы же идем к посту хранителей времени?  
— Нет, к ядру земли, где глубоко-глубоко живут разумные ящеры.   
Рэй сбивается с шага, почему-то поверив, и вдруг под их ногами расступается земля, открывая ступени.  
— Добро пожаловать! — бросает Снарт, и ,так и не отпуская руку Мика, ведет их за собой вниз.

***

Ступени ведут к коридору, тот — к лифту, и, наконец, они оказываются в бункере, больше всего похожем на одну из кают Вейврайдера. Те же технологии, тот же стиль. Огромную его часть занимают сложный пульт управления, репликатор и куча зелени, древесины и костей. Что ж, это объясняет, откуда у одежды Снарта зеленый оттенок. А небольшие размеры единственного доступного ему безопасного помещения — надпись на боку динозавра. Не сойти с ума в такой коробке кажется невозможным ни одному ему — Мик хмуро оглядевшись, пожимает плечо друга, тот прикладывается щекой к его пальцам. И Рэй стремительно отворачивается, чтобы увидеть на ближайшем столе посреди кучи хлама фотографию.

— Это Мик, и он полуголый? — радостно спрашивает Сара, и Рэй спешно отворачивается к другому столу и видит свой маячок, многократно уменьшенный, как и предполагал Рип, на связке с другими брелками-предметами.  
— Не знал, что может пригодится, — комментирует Снарт и бросает брелки в сумку. Рип вполголоса радуется тому, что его догадки оказались верными.  
— А как всё прошло-то? — спрашивает Джекс.  
— Не знаю. Вспышка, и вот я здесь, в том кресле. Что бы ни делал, запустить его снова не удалось.   
Теперь Мик кладет руку ему на талию.  
— Возможно, потому что приемник с той стороны был уничтожен вами же, — задумчиво говорит Рип, — и установку всё ещё можно починить. Я бы не отказался провести здесь побольше времени.  
— Как тебе угодно, но экскурсию проводить не буду. Хочется чего-то крепкого без привкуса травы. И в какой-нибудь музей, где от всех этих тварей остались лишь кости.  
— Да, что насчет отпуска, кэп? — спрашивает Мик, переставая гладить бок Снарта.  
Сара поддерживает:  
— Напоминаю, что Лиза ждёт возвращения Лена, и её обещание покрыть Вейврайдер золотом, чтобы он никогда больше не взлетел, всё ещё в силе.   
Снарт хмыкает. И Рип соглашается:  
— Что ж, я и сам не вижу причин, удерживать вас дольше. Да и наша работа сугубо добровольная, так что ждём вас на борту, чтобы отправиться домой. Потом мы сразу вернемся с маленькой экспедицией и сотрем все следы вашего здесь пребывания.  
— С бока «мистера Зеленого», — шутит Мик, и Снарт целует его — развязно и медленно. И Рэй не выдерживает:  
— Я не готов чувствовать себя лишним ни минуты больше, поэтому вперед Легенды! Кстати, когда мы придумаем командную кричалку?  
— Не терпится снова стать чирлидером, Палмер?  
— А как вы догадались, что я им был?

Так это неловкое приключение заканчивается, и они возвращаются домой.


End file.
